BTS VJin - Mine
by fujoshistan
Summary: "hyung, kau ini tidak peka sekali sih!"/ "aku tidak suka saat kau bersamanya!"/ "tanpa di dekatipun dia pasti mendekat padaku dengan sendirinya!"/ Bangtan boys (BTS) fanfic! Yaoi. Vjin HopeKook MinSuga. mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Mine

tittle: Mine

main cast: kim taehyung, kim seokjin

other cast: all bts member

pairing: TaeJin / Vjin

Genre: romance, brothership

Rated: T

Waning: typo(ss), OC, flat story-_-

HopeKook and MinSuga inside!

"hyung, kau ini tidak peka sekali sih!"/ "aku tidak suka saat kau bersamanya!"/ "tanpa di dekatipun dia pasti mendekat padaku dengan sendirinya!"/ Bangtan boys (BTS) fanfic! Yaoi. Vjin HopeKook MinSuga. mind to RnR?

.

.

.

Author pov

"Hyung! namjoon hyung belum juga bangun!" suara teriakan seseorang itu menggema di salah satu dorm boyband yang masih terbilang 'baru' di korea selatan.

"bakar saja kamarnya!" sambung seseorang dari ruang tengah.

"Yah, kau gila hyung? dia itu leader!" sahut jungkook -orang yang berteriak tadi- cepat.

"kita bisa cari leader baru kan?" jawab yoongi dari ruang tengah asal.

"bagaimana jika leader baru kita nanti, tidak bisa melakukan rapstyle seperti namjoon hyung? aku yakin namanya tidak akan menjadi 'rapmonster' " gumam jungkook polos.

"sudahlah maknae, lebih baik kau bilang pada seokjin hyung saja, ia sedang berada di dapur. daripada kau meladeni yoongiku yang manis itu!" sambung jimin yang baru saja muncul dari kamarnya sambil tersenyum -sok manis.

"yoongiku? kau pikir siapa kau, hah? umurku dua tahun di atasmu park jimin!" sungut yoongi sebal.

"Aish aku hanya bercanda hyung!" balas jimin santai sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi sofa di hadapan suga.

"Yasudah, aku akan ke dapur kalau begitu" potong jungkook sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi berambut cokelat gelap tengah memasukan beberapa kantong teh pada beberapa gelas dihadapannya. Hari sudah beranjak siang dan ia tidak sempat membuat makanan untuk para dongsaengnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah menyuruh yoongi untuk membeli kimchi dan jjajangmyun di sekitar dorm. namun setidaknya ia masih bisa menyiapkan teh hangat untuk para dongsaengnya kan?' sebagai hyung yang tertua, ia harus memperhatikan para dongsaengnya. Walaupun ia bukan leader.

Kim seokjin -namja itu membuka tutup toples berisi gula lalu memasukan gula itu sedikit demi sedikit pada beberapa gelas di hadapannya dengan sendok berukuran kecil yang ia pegang. Setelahnya, ia menuangkan air hangat pada gelas di depannya lalu mengaduknya satu persatu. Jin melakukannya dengan santai dan perlahan. Berlama-lama berada di dapur -tempat favoritenya itu selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"selesai~ tinggal membawanya ke meja makan!" gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

Seokjin mengambil sebuah nampan cokelat di lemari dapur lalu meletakan gelas-gelas yang berisi teh hangat itu di atasnya.

"Hyung! seokjin hyung!" teriak seseorang memanggilnya.

Ia menghentikan kegiatannya meletakan gelas-gelas itu lalu menoleh.

"wae? kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu eoh?"

"namjoon hyung susah sekali untuk di bangunkan! taehyung hyung dan hoseok hyung juga belum keluar dari kamar!" adu seseorang itu -jungkook- cepat.

"mwo? kalau begitu cepat kau bangunkan mereka! kalau perlu, paksa mereka!" perintah seokjin santai.

"Aish hyung kau tahu kan aku hanya seorang maknae disini? jika kau menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal itu, aku yakin mereka tidak akan... umm, kau tahu kan?" jawab jungkook sambil menatap seokjin ragu.

"Mereka tidak akan mendengarkanmu begitu?" tanya seokjin.

"umm!" jungkook hanya mengangguk cepat sebagai jawabannya.

"Hah~ baiklah, aku akan membangunkan mereka!" ujar seokjin sambil menghela napas. "kau bawakan gelas-gelas ini ke meja makan!" sambungnya sambil menunjuk gelas-gelas berisi teh yang telah ia buat tadi.

"ne hyung~"

seokjin melepas apron pink pucat yang ia kenakan tadi lalu melangkah keluar dapur.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

jin mengetuk pintu kayu bercat putih di hadapannya.

"namjoon, bangunlah! member lain sudah bangun sejak pagi!" ujarnya tegas.

Tok Tok Tok

Ia mengetuk pintu itu lagi.

"namjoon?" panggil sekali lagi.

"eungh ne sebentar hyung! aku akan keluar~" suara serak khas seseorang yang baru bangun tidur itu menjawabnya dari dalam kamar.

Seokjin pergi begitu tahu namjoon sudah bangun dan akan keluar kamarnya sebentar lagi.

memang, sepertinya ia terkesan 'cool'?

namja yang irit bicara?

seperti yang sering kalian lihat di drama-drama korea?

Sebenarnya,

tidak juga! Seokjin adalah namja yang hangat bagi dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. kepribadiannya juga sering dikatakan 'cute'. bahkan para fansnya menjulukinya dengan sebutan 'princess'. namun sewaktu-waktu, ia juga akan bersikap 'cool' seperti tadi. yah, sesuai keadaan moodnya mungkin!

setelah membangunkan namjoon, seokjin berjalan menuju pintu kayu bercat putih dengan beberapa sticker berbentuk hati berwarna hitam dan putih di sebelah kamar namjoon.

'kamar taehyung dan seokjin'

Ia terdiam menatap pintu kamar -yang merupakan pintu kamarnya juga- itu lama sebelum akhirnya mengetuknya.

Tok Tok Tok

"taehyung? hoseok? bangunlah, ini sudah siang!" ujarnya.

"hoseok?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"..."

"Apa kalian di dalam?"

"..."

nihil.

tidak ada seorang pun yang menjawabnya.

"Yah! jangan bermain-main! cepat keluar! manager hyung akan datang sebentar lagi! jadi sebaiknya kalian cep-"

"Aaahhh!"

Ucapan seokjin terpotong ketika sebuah teriakan dari dalam kamar itu meyapa pendengarannya.

'suara taehyung!' pikirnya cepat.

"taehyung? hoseok? aku tahu kalian di dalam! Yah cepat buka pintunya?!"

"..."

"Taehyung?"

"h-hyung s-sakitt~" rintih seseorang dari dalam kamar.

"Taehyung? taehyung buka pintunya! hoseok?!"

oke, seokjin mulai panik sekarang.

Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres di dalam kamar. Ia takut. khawatir. sangat! apalagi taehyung ada di dalamnya! dongsaeng yang -ekhem- paling ia sayangi ada di dalamnya.

"kalau kalian tidak membuka pintunya, aku akan mendorong pintunya secara paksa!"

"..."

"hoseok?! taehyung?! kalian mendengarku?! YA!"

"..."

Hah~ sepertinya ia memang harus segera mendorong pintu dari kamar yang sekarang terdengar sunyi itu.

"baiklah! aku akan melakukannya" gumam seokjin sambil mundur beberapa langkah dari pintu kamar itu.

Ia menatap pintu kamar itu tajam lalu berlari kencang menuju pintu itu sambil mendorongnya.

BRAKK!

Dan sebuah daun pintu putih tanpa dosa pun telah menjadi korban kekerasan sokjin pagi hari ini.

Seokjin membuka matanya dan menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. ia menatap pintu putih yang sepertinya lepas dari engselnya itu kini berada di hadapannya.

ia menoleh menatap dua sosok lain yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan.. aneh?

"ada apa hyung?" tanya salah satu sosok itu polos namun datar.

Seokjin yang masih mengatur napasnya menatap sosok itu tak percaya.

Ia sudah berteriak berkali-kali dan -dengan terpaksa mendorong pintu kamarnya hingga pintu bercat putih tanpa dosa itu lepas dari engselnya. Sedangkan yang di khawatirkan hanya bertanya padanya dengan innocent seperti itu?!

'ada apa hyung?'

begitu?!

"Yah! ige mwoya? seokjin hyung, kau ingin menghancurkan kamar kami eoh?" merasa di abaikan, sosok lain di sebelah sosok -yang menatap seokjin dengan innocent tadi angkat bicara.

jin mendelik tidak suka.

'kamar kami?'

Ish, jin jadi menyesali keputusannya untuk bertukar kamar dengan hoseok beberapa minggu lalu karena jungkook -yang merupakan roomate hoseok saat itu demam dan hoseok tidak bisa mengurusnya dengan benar. Jadi mau tak mau, ia harus turun tangan untuk mengurusi maknaenya.

'Cih memangnya sejak kapan kamar ini menjadi milik v dan j-hope? setaunya kamar ini milik kim seokjin dan kim taehyung!' kesalnya dalam hati.

Jin menatap dua sosok di hadapannya dalam. rasa khawatir dan paniknya sudah menguap. Ia sudah tak se-panik dan se-khawatir tadi. "kalian tidak apa-apa kan? apa ada yang terluka?"

Sedangkan dua orang lainnya -taehyung dan hoseok menatap seokjin dengan tatapan 'dia-masih-nomal-kan?'

Hoseok berjalan mendekati seokjin yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu -ah yang kini sudah tidak berpintu lagi sambil menatap taehyung dan hoseok detail.

Dengan sopannya, hoseok meletakan telapak tangan kanannya pada dahi seokjin.

"masih normal~ namun sedikit hangat.." gumamnya.

Seokjin mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya.

'sedikit hangat?' pikirnya.

wait-

loading-

404 server not found-

try again-

please wait-

"MWO?! kau pikir aku sudah gila hah?! aish dongsaeng kurang ajar!" bentak seokjin saat tahu maksud hoseok.

hoseok menghela napas. "hyung, aku kasihan pada otakmu! lemot sekali dia!"

"Ne hyung, otakmu itu lambat sekali! memorimu terlalu penuh ya? apa kau masih memakai memori yang berkapasitas 2GB?" taehyung menimpali. -dengan polos tentu saja.

hoseok menepuk dahinya frustasi. agak susah memang berinteraksi dengan si manis-4D-taehyung.

"baiklah, aku akan kembali saat kalian berdua sudah punya otak" ujar hoseok sadis sambil melangkah keluar taehyung yang kini tanpa pintu itu.

"maksud hoseok kita berdua tidak punya otak, begitu?! Aish bocah sialan!" kesal seokjin.

Yah, siapa yang tidak kesal jika menjadi seokjin? setelah acara mendorong paksa pintu kamar taehyung dan berpanik-ria, ia malah mendapat tanggapan, reaksi, jawaban, atau apapun itu -tidak menyenangkan dari sang pelaku?! tahu begitu, ia tidak mungkin membangunkan taehyung dan hoseok dan membiarkan mereka tetap terpejam hingga siang.

ah ralat!

mungkin ia hanya akan membangunkan taehyung saja dan membawa namja itu jauh dari sosok jung mesum hoseok.

"-mungkin hyung" taehyung mengedikan bahunya acuh.

Seokjin menatap songsaeng manisnya sambil menghela napas pelan. benar kata member lain, berinteraksi dengan taehyung memang susah! namja manis dengan nama panggung 'V' itu seperti memiliki banyak kepribadian. di satu sisi, ia terlihat cool namun disaat yang bersamaan ia juga terlihat manis dan cute. Ia juga terkesan ketus dan seolah bersikap tak acuh namun sewaktu-waktu ia bersikap peduli. Yah, 4D!

Taehyung berjalan menuju meja kecil di sudut kamarnya, dan seokjin tetap memperhatikannya. hingga taehyung duduk di tepi ranjangnya, seokjin baru menyadari bahwa cara taehyung berjalan tadi terlihat sedikit aneh. apa kakinya terluka?

"kakimu kenapa? caramu berjalan terlihat aneh, kau tahu?"

"apa yang kau harapkan dari cara berjalan 'seseorang yang baru saja terjatuh', hyung?" jawab taehyung datar.

"mwo?! kau terjatuh?!"

"ne, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi?"

"aish ada apa dengan otakmu? kau baru saja terjatuh namun kau bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa?!"

"memang apa yang terjadi? aku hanya terjatuh kan?"

"Yah! kim taehyung, berhenti bersikap seperti itu!"

"apa yang salah dengan sikapku?!"

"aish ku bilang jangan seperti itu!"

"haah~ arra arra! lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana? berteriak kesakitan begitu?"

"ck neo jinjja! tunggu sebentar, ku obati lukamu!"

Seokjin berjalan kesudut kamar taehyung -dan dirinya, lalu membuka pintu sebuah lemari kayu disana. Untuk mencari kotak obat, tentu saja. Ia sudah hapal betul dimana taehyung meletakan barang-barangnya, toh lemari itu lemarinya juga. taehyung selalu menyimpan kotak putih berbentuk balok itu di bawah baju-baju santaiya yang biasa ia pakai di dorm. seokjin menyingkirkan tumpukan baju itu satu persatu. Jumlah baju taehyung yang cukup banyak membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk memindahkan mereka satu persatu.

"kau mencari apa hyung?" seokjin menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menatap taehyung heran.

"mencari kotak obat milikmu tentu saja! lukamu harus segera ku obati! bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya tadi?"

"oh kotak obat itu, tadi hoseok hyung mengambilnya. tadinya ia akan mengobati kaki-ku, tapi kemudian seseorang mendorong pintu kamarku dengan tiba-tiba!" jelas taehyung datar dengan sedikit sindiran di akhirnya.

Seokjun mendelik. "aish~ apa kau sedang mencoba mengerjaiku eoh? kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi kalau kotak obat itu sudah di keluarkan?! dan satu lagi, terimakasih untuk sindirannya!"

"Yah! aku tidak bermaksud begitu~ lagipula kau tidak bertanya padaku 'dimana kotak obatnya?' hyung!" balas taehyung. "-kotak itu ada di atas meja nakas!"

Seokjin kembali memasukan beberapa baju taehyung yang tadi ia keluarkan. lalu berjalan menuju meja nakas di samping ranjang milik taehyung, mengambil kotak obat tersebut dan mendudukan dirinya di ranjang taehyung. Ia menepuk sisi ranjang yang kosong di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan taehyung agar duduk di sisinya.

"coba ku lihat lukamu~" ujar seokjin ketika taehyung telah duduk di sampingnya.

Taehyung mengangkat kaki kanannya yang terluka dan menaruhnya di atas paha jin. ia meringis pelan saat seokjin menyentuh pergelangan kakinya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah itu.

"mengapa bisa seperti ini?"

"aku terpeleset di kamar mandi hyung~"

"lalu?"

"hoseok hyung terbangun dan mendudukan ku di ranjang lalu mencoba mengobatiku. namun kau tahu? hoseok hyung seperti tidak mempunyai perasaan, ia menekan lukaku terlalu keras hingga aku kesakitan!"

"itu sebabnya kau berteriak dan meringis tadi?"

"ne, hyung mendengarnya?"

"tentu saja! kau membuatku khawatir!"

"hehe~ mianhae seokjin hyung~"

"arrasso~"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"jja~ sudah selesai! apaakah masih sakit?"

"umm? ani~"

Taehyung menatap gulungan perban yang melingkari pergelangan kakinya dengan rapi itu. hatinya menghangat. selalu saja seperti ini. setiap hyung tertuanya itu memberi perhatian lebih padanya, setiap seokjin menatapnya lama, taehyung selalu tersenyum seperti idiot setelahnya. entah apa yang dipikirannya saat itu. Yang jelas, v sangat menyukai saat dimana hyung tertuanya itu memperhatikannya. memang ia tidak pernah bersikap seolah ia menyukai perhatian seokjin. namun bukan berarti ia benar-benar tidak menyukainya bukan? dan lagi tidak mungkin jika ia suka pada 'hyung' tertuanya itu dalam arti yang sebenarnya kan?! walaupun mereka bukan hyung-dan-dongsaeng dalam hubungan yang sebenarnya, namun rasanya tetap tidak masuk akal. itu sangat tidak...

mungkin?

"apa yang kau pikirkan?"

SET

DEG

"a-ani!"

taehyung memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. kemana saja asalkan matanya tidak bertemu dengan mata tajam namja tampan yang juga bermarga kim di hadapannya.

Tuhan, apa karena sibuk memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, taehyung jadi tidak sadar jika wajah seokjin sudah berada 5 cm di depannya? bahkan taehyung bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat seokjin yang menerpa wajahnya. oh ayolah, berdekatan dengan seokjin dengan jarak yang setipis ini membuat taehyung dapat mencium aroma tubuh manly seokjin dengan jelas.

Taehyung menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. ia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya -gugup. ia juga menggerakan kaki kanannya yang berada di atas paha jin tak nyaman, dan malangnya, perbuatan taehyung tadi membuat lutut kakinya -secara tak sengaja menggesek sesuatu di selangkangan seokjin. taehyung sontak membuka matanya dan menatap seokjin horor, namun seokjin justru memejakan matanya dan melenguh pelan namun terdengar berat.

"mmhhh~"

sial!

mengapa suara seokjin tergengar begitu seksi? taehyung bahkan baru menyadari jika seokjin memiliki suara yang so-damn-sexy seperti itu!

begitu mendengar lenguhan sang hyung tertua, taehyung sontak menahan napasnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya lagi. ia tersiksa disini. lenguhan berat seokjin membuat kepalanya pening, apalagi aroma tubuh manly seokjin yang tercium sangat jelas membuatnya semakin pusing. Ia hanya bisa bungkam sekarang.

taehyung masih belum membuka kedua matanya saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan merengkuh sisi tubuhnya. ah, lebih tepatnya, pinggangnya. namun tak lama, taehyung membuka matanya perlahan sambil menundukan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya. hingga kini, bibir seokjin tepat berada di depan keningnya. ia mencoba bersikap tenang, namun gagal. Dan sudah mulai khawatir saat seokjin merengkuh pinggangnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu menariknya seolah ingin merapatkan tubuh keduanya.

"h-hyung~" cicit taehyung.

seokjin tak menghiraukannya. ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi wajah taehyung. oke, taehyung mulai takut sekarang. walaupun mereka dekat, namun belum pernah mereka seintim ini.

"h-hyung, apa yang kau lak -nghh~"

taehyung sontak memejamkan matanya rapat sambil melenguh pelan saat sebuah benda kenyal, dingin, dan tebal menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya.

bibir seokjin.

Ia reflek mengadahkan kepalanya saat benda yang membuat cukup taehyung gila itu mengecupi kulit lehernya.

bibir seokjin bergerak menuju tulang selangka taehyung, memberikan beberapa kecupan ringan disana. merasakan itu taehyung memejamkan matanya semakin rapat, refleks. lalu bibir seokjin bergerak ke atas menuju leher bagian depan taehyung, memberi beberapa kecupan kecil di sana, dan menjilat jakun taehyung. hidungnya juga terus menyusuri kulit leher taehyung, menghirup aroma tubuh namja itu. hidung dan bibirnya bergerak bagaikan ular yang menjalar di kulit leher taehyung. Pelan, namun menggairahkan.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya -kali ini dengan sedikit lebih keras untuk menahan suara lenguhannya yang mungkin akan lepas.

"aahh~"

oke kim taehyung. kau sukses! kau berhasil menahan lenguhanmu. Namun sayangnya, kau mengeluarkan desahan pertamamu.

mendengar desahan taehyung, terang saja bibir tebal milik seokjin semakin terus bergerak menjelajahi leher putih itu. hati dan otak seokjin seolah tak berfungsi saat mendengar lenguhan -apalagi desahan orang dihadapannya itu. ia menghiraukan jeritan kecil hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa ini salah. selama ia dan taehyung menikmatinya dan tak membuat taehyung terluka, ia tak akan berhenti.

"h-hyungghh~"

bibir seokjin berhenti tepat di belakang telinga kiri taehyung. benda itu mengecup beberapa kali indera bertulang rawan itu lalu menjilatnya, bahkan mengemutnya bagai lolipop.

"aahhh-"

Tok Tok Tok

"kim taehyung! apa kau didalam? kau belum keluar juga eoh?! aish!"

SET

BRUKK

CUP

.

.

Well, coba bayangkan, apa yang akan kalian rasakan saat mengalami insiden seperti di atas? saat seokjin bersikap cukup intim pada taehyung?

malu?

senang?

atau.. bahagia?

tapi sepertinya baik seokjin maupun taehyung tidak ada yang merasakan hal itu.

salahkan namjoon yang tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu taehyung yang sebelumnya telah seokjin pasang asal setelah kejadian seokjin yang mendorong pintu kamar taehyung paksa tadi. Hal itu membuat taehyung sadar dengan apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan. Dan sontak, ia mendorong tubuh seokjin yang sedang mendekatkan bibir seksi tebalnya ke arah bibir plum miliknya. dan,

CUP!

bibir seokjin dengan romantisnya mencium permukaan lantai kamar tidur taehyung. manis bukan?

mau ku beritahu sesuatu yang lebih manis lagi?

setelah kejadian seokjin-yang-mencium-lantai itu, bukannya menolong seokjin berdiri dan meminta maaf padanya, taehyung hanya bersikap biasa saja. Bahkan ia langsung keluar kamar dan mengikuti namjoon. cool taehyung is back right? oh, poor seokjin...

.

.

-Di ruang makan-

"mana seokjin hyung? kenapa kau hanya datang dengan taehyung saja, hyung?" tanya jimin saat melihat namjoon dan taehyung baru memasuki ruang makan.

"molla~ mungkin dia akan kemari sebentar lagi. kau lanjutkan saja sarapanmu jimin-ah!"

"ne~"

"uhm ya, kita tidak ada jadwal hari ini kan namjoon ah?" yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ne, wae hyung?"

"ah, senangnya~ kita bisa bersantai di dorm sepuasnya!"

"aku tahu! bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita bermain game? ah pasti akan seru sekali~" sahut jungkook bersemangat.

"Ya! ide bagus maknae!" sambung hoseok

"aku tidak ikut bermain, ne?"

mendengar hal yang kurang diharapkan itu, sontak semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh kan kepalanya ke sumber suara. maksudku, orang yang berbicara tadi.

"wae taehyung ah?" kali ini jimin yang berbicara.

"ku pikir kaki-ku terkilir. mungkin sedikit terluka!"

"ah, pasti karena kejadian tadi pagi! apa kakimu masih terasa sakit taehyung ah?" sahut hoseok.

"apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanya jimin

"tadi pagi taehyung terjatuh saat berada di kamar mandi. tadinya, aku ingin mengobatinya. lalu tiba-tiba seokjin hyung datang. aku pikir dia sudah mengobati kaki taehyung?"

"Ne, seokjin hyung memang sudah mengobati lukaku~" jawab taehyung 'dengan jarak yang sangat dekat tentu saja' sambungnya dalam hati. memikirkan hal itu, sontak membuat pipinya sedikit bersemu. bayangan tentang seokjin yang hampir merengut ke-virginan bibirnya terlintas begitu saja di pikirannya. Taehyung memejamkan matanya rapat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran itu.

"sudahlah hyung, nan gwaenchana!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar yang sedikit di paksakan.

"arraso~ lebih baik kau istirahat saja hari ini!" namjoon menepuk bahu taehyung yang duduk di kursi makan sampingnya.

"umm~" taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai memakan sarapannya.

"ah iya, jangan habiskan seluruh makanannya! sisakan untuk seokjin hyung! aku tidak mau ia bertambah kurus nantinya!" sahut namjoon pada semua member.

"ne hyung/ne.."

.

.

.

Seokjin menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi taehyung. Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya sambil mendesah pelan. membuka kran air dari westafle didepannya lalu membasuh wajahnya perlahan.

'Hampir saja...' pikirnya.

Masih terbayang di pikirannya kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Jika saja saat itu namjoon tidak mengetuk pintu kamar mereka, mungkin bibir plum taehyung sudah tidak peraw -maksudku perjaka lagi. Mereka berdua dan bahkan seluruh member bangtan lainnya memang pernah mencium sesama member sebelumnya. -tapi itu dalam sebuah game. Dan tentunya itu semua tuntutan skenario!

itu tak nyata!

Lagi pula, tak pernah terpikir sebelumnya oleh seokjin bahwa ia akan terjebak oleh pesona taehyung. Memang, semua member mengetahuinya. Perhatiannya, sikapnya, tatapan matanya pada taehyung, sangat kentara sekali jika ia menyukai namja itu. Namun dalam arti yang bagaimana? taehyung sebagai seorang pria atau taehyung sebagai namdongsaengnya? dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang kini berterbangan di benaknya. Ia terus memikirkannya namun tak pernah menemukan titik terangnya. apakah seksualitasnya sudah menyimpang? apakah ia sudah menjadi seorang gay? Seokjin sendiri juga tidak tahu. Jika memang benar seokjin sudah menjadi seorang gay, mengapa ia tidak merasa tertarik pada namja lainnya? Namja yang feminim dan berwajah cantik sekalipun, ia tidak menyukai mereka. Namun lain halnya dengan taehyung. perasaan menyayangi, mencintai, memiliki dan ingin melindungi namja itu selalu muncul ketika seokjin berhadapan dengannya. Berpikir mengenai hal itu benar-benar membuat seokjin gila. Tapi, biarlah hal-hal seperti itu mengalir begitu saja di pikirannya, toh suatu saat nanti seokjin yakin pasti menemukan jawabannya. Semua itu hanya butuh waktu.

Suara gemircik air yang keluar dari westafle itu membangunkan seokjin dari lamunan panjangnya. ia menatap genangan air yang kini sudah mulai berjatuhan ke lantai itu dengan kesal. Ia menutup kran air itu cepat dan mengambil handuk kecil yang tergantung di sebelah westafle. Ia mengusapkan handuk itu kasar pada wajahnya, mengeringkannya.

Berada sedikit lama di kamar mandi -yang biasa di pakai taehyung itu terasa dingin dan lembab, membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. mungkin karena ia belum memakan apapun sejak bangun tidur tadi, atau karena aroma tubuh taehyung yang begitu menguar di sana?

-entahlah.

.

.

"Kyaaa! hoseok hyung menjauh dariku!"

"kemari kau maknae! ayo lakukan hukumanmu!"

"Aku tidak mau menciummu! kyaaa~"

Suara-suara teriakan itu langsung terdengar begitu seokjin memasuki ruang tengah. sepertinya dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu sedang bermain game. Dan seperti bisa, maknae polos itu pasti selalu yang jadi korban. hampir semua member yang ada di sana terlihat menikmati permainan itu. hoseok yang tertawa sambil mengejar jungkook, namjoon yang berusaha membantu hoseok menangkap jungkook, yoongi yang tertawa sambil memukul meja kayu di tengah ruangan -dan menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat berisik, lalu jimin yang terbahak-bahak sambil memukuli namjoon, jungkook dan hoseok dengan bantal kecil, semuanya terlihat bersenang-senang.

Semuanya, kecuali

-taehyung..

namja itu hanya duduk diatas sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan sambil sesekali menatap member lain yang bermain-main itu dengan tatapan blank tae-nya. tanpa senyum atau tawa sedikitpun.

Melihat itu, seokjin berjalan mendekatinya dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah taehyung perlahan.

Merasa seseorang menempati tempat kosong di sisi sofanya, taehyung menoleh. "oh, hyung?" katanya.

"kau tidak ikut bermain?"

"um? aniya~" taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "kaki-ku masih terasa sakit hyung! namjoon hyung menyuruhku untuk beristirahat" jelas taehyung

"ah, begitu~"

"umm~"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"ah, hyung~ soal kejadian tadi... -umm aku minta maaf!"

"Nde?" seokjin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"itu.. aku tidak sengaja mendorongmu tadi, itu hanya reflek karena aku... -umm kau.." taehyung tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia menundukan wajahnya menyembunyikan rona merah yang kini menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"a-ah soal itu-" seokjin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sedikit gugup ketika taehyung membahas mengenai hal ini. "-tidak usah dipikirkan lagi taehyung ah!" ujarnya.

"keunde, hyung terjatuh tadi! apakah kau-"

"nan gwaenchana" seokjin memotong ucapan namja manis itu sambil tersenyum tipis. senang rasanya saat taehyung mengkhawatirkanya.

"umm~" taehyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

seokjin menolehkan perhatiannya pada dongsaeng-dongsaeng lainnya disana. mereka terlalu sibuk bermain hingga tak menyadari kehadirannya, sepertinya.

"Yah! jangan berlarian seperti itu!" tegur seokjin. "hoseok ah berhenti mengejar jungkook seperti itu! namjoon ah kau membuat dorm berantakan! aish kalian ini! yoongi ah berhenti memukul meja seperti itu! aish park jimin hentikan!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

oh tidak ada yang merespon seokjin sepertinya.

"YAH! KALIAN SEMUA BERHENTI!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

annyeong yeorobun! *krik krik krik* #plak oke, author balik dengan ff baru^0^ beberapa minggu belakangan ini author lagi suka sama pasangan taejin, tiba-tiba kepikiran buat ff ini~ oh iya, ff yang akan author publish disini macam-macam yaa~ author punya banyak couple favorite sih, jadi author akan bikinin ff nya satu-satu~ btw author juga masih cukup baru disini, jadi author masih belajar tentang pemilihan kata, alur sama percakapan yang bagus. jadi kalau readers ada saran atau masukan buat author, author akan nerima itu semua dengan hati ikhlas, suci, dan bersih /lo kira lebaran thor-_-/ oke author tau ff ini masih punya banyaaaaaaaaaaaak kekurangan, jadi author harap readers semua bisa ngasih masukan dan saran buat author dan cerita ini kedepannya.. sekarang mari kita belajar saling menghargai, jangan lupa reviewnya yaa~

and that's all, i just wanna ask,

keep this ff or delete?:(


	2. Chapter 2

Mine

Tittle: Mine

Main cast: Kim taehyung, Kim seokjin

Other cast: All bangtan's member

Pairing: TaeJin / Vjin

Genre: Romance, Broship

Rated: T

Waning: YAOI! BoyxBoy, Typo(ss), OC, Flat story-_-

HopeKook and MinSuga inside!

"Hyung kau ini tidak peka sekali sih!"/ "Aku tidak suka saat kau bersamanya!"/"Tanpa di dekatipun dia pasti mendekat padaku dengan sendirinya!" / Bangtan boys (BTS) fanfic! Yaoi. Vjin HopeKook MinSuga. Mind to RnR?

.

.

Author pov

"Hah~"

Taehyung menghela napasnya -lagi. Ia mengacak rambut cokelatnya kasar sambil mendesah frustasi. Ini sudah tepat empat hari ia tidak bisa terlelap hingga pukul 2 a.m. Padahal minggu-minggu sebelumnya, ia sudah berada di dunia mimpinya sebelum pukul 11 p.m, itu pun jika ia sedang tidak lelah. Jika sedang kelelahan, mungkin sekitar pukul 9 p.m pun ia sudah tidur.

Di liriknya lagi hoseok yang sudah terlelap di sampingnya. Namja bermarga jung itu memang ingin 'menetap' di kamar taehyung untuk beberapa waktu kedepan. Dan sebagai dongsaeng yang baik, taehyung hanya meng-iyakannya saja. Tanpa tahu jika ada yang sangat kecewa dengan keputusannya.

Hoseok nampak tertidur sangat pulas. Ia bahkan tidak terganggu dengan pergerakan-pergerakan taehyung yang cukup sering itu. Ah, seandainya taehyung bisa seperti hoseok.

.

CTEKK

.

Lampu kamar di atas meja nakas taehyung itu menyala begitu ia menekan tombol on di dekatnya. Ia bosan sendirian dikamar. Well, secara fakta, ia tidak sendirian memang. Tapi mengingat orang di sebelahnya sudah masuk ke dunia mimpinya, taehyung merasa kesepian.

'Apa masih ada member lain yang belum tidur?' pikirnya.

Taehyung beranjak turun dari ranjangnya. Ia melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya. Namun pergerakannya terhenti begitu melihat gagang pintu kamarnya -yang baru dan telah di perbaiki namjoon setelah insiden beberapa hari lalu- di lapisi perban berwarna putih. Taehyung tersenyum geli. Itu perbannya, yang dililitkan disana oleh jin beberapa hari lalu. Ia terjatuh dari kamar mandi saat itu, lalu jin datang dan mengobati lukanya. Ah, taehyung masih mengingat semuanya. Bahkan saat jin nyaris ingin menc -ah cukup! Taehyung tidak ingin mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya mendadak insomnia seperti ini lagi!

Eh, apa?

Ah, jadi karena kejadian itu uri taehyung tidak bisa tidur eoh?

Karena mengingat kejadian yang terjadi di kamarnya sendiri beberapa hari lalu?

Aish, sudahlah tidak usah mengingat-ngingat hal itu lagi! Tak tahukah kalian jika pipi taehyung sudah bersemu -sangat merah sekarang? Beruntung di hadapannya kini tidak ada siapa-siapa, jika salah satu member bangtan melihatnya dengan wajah yang seperti kepiting rebus ini, ah bisa bahaya!

.

CKLEK

.

Taehyung membuka pintu bercat putihnya pelan. Takut membangunkan hoseok yang sebenarnya tidak akan terbangun mendengar suara pelan pintu itu. Ia melihat sekitar dorm yang gelap. Mereka memang biasa mematikan lampu-lampu dorm ketika malam. Taehyung mendesah kecewa. Semua lampu di sekitar kamarnya mati, berarti semua member sudah terlelap. Ya sepertinya begitulah pemikiran taehyung tanpa memperhatikan lampu dapur yang masih menyala.

"Eh?" taehyung mengerjap-mengerjapkan matanya. Lampu dapur masih menyala? Tapi siapa yang berada di dapur sepagi ini?

Penasaran, taehyung melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke arah dapur. Ia dapat mendengar suara dentingan gelas sekarang, juga suara seseorang yang bergumam kecil.

'Ada member yang belum tidur!' pikir taehyung girang.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di balik dapur. Sedikit menengok kearah dapur. Ia melihat beberapa bungkus gula dan susu bubuk. Lalu sebuah gelas yang sudah setengah berisi, dan... sebuah kepala. Lengkap dengan rambutnya. Taehyung tahu itu pasti member lain. Tapi siapa? Posisinya membelakangi taehyung membuat namja itu tidak bisa mengenali sosok yang berada di dapur itu.

Tubuhnya tinggi.

Taehyung berpikir sebentar, membernya yang mempunyai tubuh tinggi itu... banyak!

Rambutnya cokelat gelap. Tapi, taehyung tidak terlalu hafal member bangtan yang mempunyai rambut seperti itu!

Tak lama, sosok itu berjalan ke sudut dapur. Taehyung tidak dapat melihat kepalanya lagi sekarang.

"Haish" gumam taehyung pelan. Ia memajukan kepalanya lagi untuk melihat sosok itu lebih jelas. Ah, rambut cokelatnya terlihat lagi sekarang! tak hanya itu, taehyung juga dapat melihat sebagian tubuhnya kini. Sosok itu memakai celana tidur panjang berwarna hijau pucat dan untuk bajunya, ia memakai..

Eh?

Itu, apa?

Kenapa berwarna transparan begitu?

Apa dia sedang..

- TOPLESS?!

"Mwo?!" Taehyung memekik pelan begitu sadar jika sosok tadi bertelanjang dada. Ya, tidak memakai baju apapun.

Taehyung berpikir keras. Setahunya, member bts yang suka topless sambil berkeliaran di dorm itu... tidak ada! Bahkan untuk jimin sekalipun. Mungkin pengecualian untuk jungkook. Yah maknae itu tidak tahan dengan panas, jadi ia akan melepas bajunya jika sedang tidur. Tapi itu hanya sesekali. Lagipula jungkook juga melapisi tubuh toplessnya itu dengan selimut kok!

Lalu namja itu?

Namja dengan abs yang cukup bagus, rambut cokelat gelap, tubuh yang tinggi dan celana piyama yang mirip..

'Tunggu dulu...'

'Sepertinya aku kenal celana piyama hijau pucat itu..'

'Tapi, dimana?'

Taehyung terus berpikir. Tanpa sadar jika sosok itu telah membalikan badannya jelas di hadapan taehyung. Tapi tentu saja sosok itu tidak menyadari kehadiran taehyung.

Merasa tak kunjung menemukan jawabannya. Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya keatas.

Mata caramel taehyung membulat sempurna. Mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf 'O', mungkin karena terkejut dan menggumamkan kata 'Mwo'.

Taehyung menatap pemandangannya pemandangan di depannya tanpa kedip.

Sosok itu..

Ia mengelap peluh yang menetes di dahinya seksi dengan gerakan yang seolah di-slow motion bagi taehyung. Ia juga mengeliatkan tubuhnya pelan sehingga perhatian taehyung kini tertuju pada tubuh cukup kekar kecokelatan berabs miliknya yang mengkilat sempurna karena keringatnya itu. Sosok itu mendesah pelan. Mungkin karena kepanasan dengan udara disekitarnya. Tak tahu kah ia, taehyung juga mulai merasa kepanasan melihat tubuh toplessnya yang so-damn-hot seperti itu?!

Sosok itu memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Hingga taehyung dapat melihat sisi wajahnya dan memulai keterjutannya saat menyadari bahwa sosok tersebut adalah-"

'Seokjin hyung?!'

.

'-hyung?'

'Taehyung?'

'Taehyung ireona!'

"Yah taehyung-ah ireona!"

Taehyung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan. Matanya menyipit tak terbiasa dengan bias cahaya yang langsung masuk ke retina matanya itu. Ia mengucek mata sipitnya pelan lalu menoleh.

"Wae?" tanyanya serak.

"Aish~" Hoseok menatap jengah dongsaeng 'AB'nya yang satu ini. "Kenapa baru terbangun eoh? kau tahu hari ini kita ada jadwal jam 9 pagi?"

"Jinjja?~" taehyung mengeliatkan tubuhnya. "Umh, aku masih mengantuk hyung!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Sudahlah cepat bangun dan bersihkan tubuhmu! Kka, ppaliwa!" Hoseok menarik tangan taehyung, menyuruhnya bangun.

"Sebentar hyung~" taehyung berusaha melepaskan tarikan hoseok pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Yah! Kim taehyung kau tidak lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa eoh? Ppaliwa!"

"Eum~" Taehyung menyibakkan selimut putih yang membungkus dirinya tadi malam lalu melangkah gontai ke kamar mandi.

Hoseok berdecak pelan melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya itu. "Kau belum membawa handukmu" ujarnya datar sambil berlalu dari kamar taehyung.

"Ne~" balas taehyung samar dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

"Hyung, apa manager hyung sudah ke sini?" Seokjin menghentikan kegiatannya -membaca majalah- saat leader boybandnya itu berbicara padanya.

"Ani~" jawabnya santai. "Wae?" lanjut jin.

"Ini sudah hampir jam 9 hyung~ kita sudah telat untuk menghadiri festival di gwangju itu!" Namjoon mendengus kesal. Ia melirik jam tangan hitamnya.

Pukul 08.32

Sudah hampir jam 9.

Ya, hampir, jika kau memikirkan tentang jarak perjalanan dari seoul menuju gwangju yang memakan waktu lebih dari setengah jam itu, mungkin masuk akal jika namjoon berpikir mereka sudah telat.

"Apa para member sudah siap?" Seokjin meletakan majalah yang ia baca. Ia menatap namjoon yang duduk di sofa gelisah. Sebagai hyung tertua, ia juga bisa merasakan apa yang namjoon rasakan. Apalagi para member boybandnya masih tergolong usia muda dan remaja. Pasti akan sedikit sulit untuk mengatur mereka.

"Taehyung masih di kamar mandi dan jungkook masih memakai pakaiannya" jawab namjoon.

"Hah~ dua maknae itu lagi" gumam seokjin. "Kau pergilah ke kamar jungkook, suruh dia untuk cepat bersiap! Aku akan ke kamar taehyung"

"Ne hyung!" ujar namjoon sambil berlalu.

Jin beranjak dari sofa lalu berjalan ke arah kamar taehyung. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti. Entah mengapa ia menyesali keputusannya beberapa detik lalu untuk menyuruh namjoon ke kamar jungkook saat melihat pintu bercat putih yang beberapa hari lalu ia dorong. Ia teringat kejadian hari itu.

Jin menghela napasnya pelan.

Ia memang sering melakukan skinship dengan member bangtan lainnya, tapi rasanya akan berbeda jika melakukannya dengan taehyung. Jangan tanyakan pada jin mengapa, karena ia sendiri juga tidak tahu alasannya.

Jin menggelengkan kepalanya. mencoba menghapus bayangan-bayangan dirinya dan taehyung hari itu.

Tok Tok Tok

"Tae kau di dalam?"

"..."

"Aish dasar bocah.." Gumam jin pelan saat taehyung tak menjawabnya. "Ya! Kim taehyung?"

"Ne! Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi hyung!"

"Keurae" jawab jin singkat. Setelah itu ia kembali berjalan menuju ruang tengah, menunggu manager hyung mereka datang.

"SEOKJIN HYUNG!"

"Eoh?" Jin menoleh. Seseorang baru saja memanggil -ah ani, meneriaki namanya kan?

"KYAA ANDWE!" Suara teriakan itu terdengar lagi.

"Haish ada apa dengan mereka?!" Gumam jin kesal namun enggan mendekati sumber suara tersebut.

"KYAAA!" Lengkingan itu terdengar sekali lagi bersamaan dengan jungkook yang berlari dari kamarnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Huh?" Jin mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"SEOKJIN HYUNG LINDUNGI AKU!" Jungkook berlari ke arah jin lalu menubruk tubuh tinggi itu. Memeluk jin dengan sangat erat. Sedangkan jin hanya berdiam di posisinya, belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Wae eoh? kau ingin membuat seluruh warga korea mendengar teriakanmu?!"

"Ani!" Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya di dada bidang jin.

Jin berdecak pelan. "lalu kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?"

"Umm.. hoseok hyung.."

"Hum?"

"Dia.."

"Wae?"

"Dia itu.." Jungkook menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?"

"Dia.."

"Dia kenapa?"

"Dia itu mesum hyung~" Cicit jungkook pelan.

"Mwo?" Jin berusaha mencerna kalimat yang jungkook katakan.

"..."

"Mesum?"

"Ne~" Gumam jungkook pelan.

"Hahaha aigoo.. memang apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu jungkookie?" Balas jin sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Dia.. mengintipku saat ganti baju hyung~" Jawab jungkook malu-malu. Masih berada di pelukan jin tentunya.

"Mwo? Kau ini kan namja jungkookie, jika hoseok berbuat yang macam-macam, kau hajar saja dia!" Balas jin asal.

"Yah hyung! Kau mengajarkan yang tidak benar eoh?!"

"KYAA SEOKJIN HYUNG! ITU HOSEOK HYUNG!" Jeritan dari mulut jungkook terdengar lagi begitu sosok hoseok muncul dari kamar jungkook. Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada jin.

"Aish waegeurae?" Hoseok menatap jungkook aneh.

"Yah jung hoseok, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada uri maknae eoh?" Tanya jin langsung.

"Mwo? Nae?" Hoseok menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya hyung!"

"Geotjimal! Hyung, jangan mempercayai kata-kata hoseok hyung!" Jungkook menatap hoseok sebal.

"Yah maknae! apa yang kau katakan eoh?! Kau cari masalah denganku?!" Sengit hoseok.

Jin berdecak pelan. "Kau mengintip jungkook eoh?"

Mata hoseok membulat. "M-mwo? Me-mengintip?!"

"Ne! hyung mengintip ku tadi!" Sambung jungkook kesal.

"Tadi?" Gumam hoseok mencoba mengingat-ingat. Sedetik kemudian sebuah seringaian muncul di bibirnya. "Ah, saat kau sedang memakai dalaman biru muda-mu itu eoh?"

"YAA!" Teriak jungkook malu.

"Kkk jadi benar kau mengintipnya?" Jin terkekeh pelan.

"Ne hyung, awalnya tidak sengaja~" Jawab hoseok santai.

"Hoseok hyung cepat minta maaf padaku!" Pipi jungkook menggembung kesal.

"Mwo? Andwe!" Ujar hoseok cepat. "Aku tidak akan meminta maaf padamu, maknae!" Hoseok menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah jungkook lalu berlari keluar ruang tengah.

"Hoseok hyung kembali!" Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh jin lalu berlari mengejar hoseok. "Hyung, kau harus minta maaf padaku!" teriaknya sambil berlalu.

Jin hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Dasar bocah!" gumamnya pelan.

.

" 2 3 to the bang-tan! Annyeonghaseyo bangtansonyeondan imnida! Kamsahamnida~" Ketujuh member bangtan itu serempak membungkukan tubuh mereka hormat setelah penampilan mereka selesai. Suara-suara terikan para fans yang kebanyakan yeoja itu langsung terdengar saat mereka muai melangkah menuruni panggung festival sederhana di gwangju itu.

Beruntung, mereka mereka tampil pada pertengahan acara, sehingga keterlambatan sang manager hyung untuk menjemput mereka tadi pagi tidak berakibat apa-apa.

Jin melambaikan tanggannya sambil sesekali membentuk tanda 'love' di atas kepala dengan tangannya pada para ARMY. Walaupun mereka baru beberapa kali mengunjungi gwangju, namun sepertinya popularitas mereka di daerah tersebut tidak perlu diragukan, mengingat banyaknya fans yang datang untuk mereka kali ini.

"Taehyung!"

Jin menoleh. Memang, bukan namanya yang di panggil. Tapi mendengar seseorang menyebut nama dongsaeng ekhem -kesayangannya itu, mau tak mau ia juga ikut menoleh ingin tahu. Dan rasa penasarannya itu menguap seketika saat matanya menagkap pemandangan 'tak bersahabat' di depannya.

"Mau ke rumah keluargaku setelah ini?"

"Tentu saja hyung!"

"Nah aku akan mentraktirmu di kedai ice cream dekat rumah ku nanti!"

"Wah jinjja?"

"Umm"

"Gomawo hyung~"

"Cheonmayo tae~"

Jin mendengus kesal melihat interaksi dekat dua orang yang sedang berjalan di depannya itu. Di bilang marah, sebenarnya tidak juga. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ia merasakan sesuatu yang mendekati kata... cemburu!

Sebenarnya, bukankah itu wajar jika melihat sesama member boybandnya berinteraksi dengat dekat seperti itu? Ya sebenarnya itu wajar-wajar saja. Tapi salahkan hati jin yang menolak untuk merasa 'baik-baik-saja' saat melihat hoseok yang merangkul taehyung dengan eratnya di hadapannya itu. Apalagi lengkungan manis di bibir taehyung yang terlihat malu-malu itu. Ah jin bersumpah akan memukul kepala hoseok jika tidak ingat kalau ia adalah dongsaengnya di bangtan juga.

"Hah.." Jin menghela napasnya pelan.

.

"Setelah ini kita free sampai besok kan hyung?" Namjoon menoleh. Ditatapnya jugkook yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan sebuah snack keju di tangannya.

"Ne, kita free sampai besok. wae?"

"Hoseok hyung mengajak kita untuk menginap di rumahnya, hyung!" Sambung jimin.

"Wah jinjja? kalau begitu kapan kita berangkat?" Tanya namjoon antusias sambil melirik jam tangan hitamnya.

'12.55 am'

"Eum entahlah, aku belum menanyakan hal itu padanya hyung~" Jawab jungkook.

"Baiklah, aku saja yang akan menanyakannya nanti. Kalian berdua cepat bereskan barang-barang kalian dan berkumpul dengan yang lainnya di depan!" Tegas namjoon.

"Ne hyung!" Jawab jimin dan jungkook kompak.

Dua namja dari maknae line ini memang masih berada di ruang istirahat yang disediakan oleh staff di festival gwangju tersebut untuk mereka. Sementara member bangtan lainnya sudah di luar untuk menunggu van mereka datang.

Setelah selesai membereskan barang mereka, jungkook dan jimin menyusul member lainnya di luar sambil membawa tas mereka masing-masing yang terlihat cukup besar dan berat itu.

"Aish kau lama sekali jimin-ah! Dasar lemot!" Cibir taehyung saat jimin baru saja menampakan/? dirinya.

"Ck, kalau kau sebut aku lemot, lalu jin hyung apa?" Balas jimin sambil sedikit melirik hyung tertua mereka.

"Haish kenapa aku jadi di bawa-bawa? dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar!" Sambung jin tak terima.

"Yah! Kau itu memang lemot kan hyung?!" Sengit jimin.

"Kau sudah mulai berani menghina hyungmu hah?"

"Aish seokjin hyung, jimin-ah, sudahlah!" Yoongi menengahi.

Jin hanya menatap yoongi sekilas lalu kembali menatap jimin tajam. "Awas kau park jimin! akan ku gantung kau sesampainya di dorm nanti!" Desisnya pelan.

"Ku pastikan hal itu tidak akan terjadi, hyung! aku punya yoongi hyung yang akan selalu melindungiku!" Balas jimin sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

Merasa namanya disebut-sebut, yoongi menatap jimin tajam.

"Park jimin"

"Nde hyung?"

"Kau sudah bosan bernafas huh?"

Glekk

Jimin menatap suga yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar-tajam-dan-mengerikan nya. Cantik-cantik begini, suga memang jutek.

'Oke, ini bahaya!' batin jimin.

"Hehe hyung kau tahu kan kalau kau itu manis? Kalau marah-marah seperti itu kau tidak akan terlihat manis lagi hyung!" Jimin mulai melancarkan aksi rayuannya.

"Keurae?" Suga hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ne! kau bahkan lebih manis daripada beribu-ribu lautan gula di luar sana hyung!" Oh, park jimin mulutmu manis sekali.

"Begitu?"

Merasa tidak mendapat 'tanda-tanda bahaya' dari hyung manisnya itu, jimin melanjutkan aksinya. Ya, bilang saja dia mencari kesempatan. Istilahnya, modus!

"Kau tahu tidak hyung, kau itu bagaikan malaikat untukku!" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Melihatnya, suga hanya kembali memberikan tatapan datarnya. Namun sedetik kemudian bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum manis yang bahkan menurut jimin 'lebih manis dari lautan gula' itu.

'Respon positif! park jimin kau memang hebat!' Pikir jimin sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok 'malaikat' yang sedang tersenyum di hadapannya itu.

"Keurae, aku memang terlahir sebagai malaikat..."

Bolehkah jimin membayangkan jika sekarang, ia sedang berterbangan di langit dengan kedua sayap putih di punggungnya-

"Malaikat pencabut nyawamu park jimin"

-Kemudian di hempaskan begitu saja ke bumi dan mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di atas permukaan tanah?

"BWAHAHAHAHA"

Perlahan, jimin melunturkan senyum lebarnya saat para member bangtan yang dengan setia menjadi penonton drama romantis-namun-gagal- nya dengan suga tertawa keras -dengan kejamnya- di hadapannya. Bahkan saat ini, jimin serasa ditusuk oleh sebuah pisau yang menghasilkan bunyi-

'jleb..'

-tepat di hatinya.

Ewh, berlebihan sekali kau park jimin..

.

Saat ini para member bangtan sedang berada di dalam mobil. Tepatnya dalam perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga hoseok. Mereka semua sepakat untuk menginap di rumah hoseok hingga besok. Ya walaupun keluarga jung -keluaga hoseok saat ini sedang berada di luar kota karena urusan pekerjaan. Jadi istilahnya, mereka hanya 'numpang menginap' saja di rumah hoseok.

"Hyung, kau benar tidak ikut kami menginap?" Namjoon melirik manager hyung mereka yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir mobil yang mereka tumpangi sekarang.

"Ani~ mianhae, aku harus kembali kerumahku namjoon ah~ Aku sudah memberitahumu kalau anakku sakit kan?" jawab manager hyung.

"Ne, tapi bagaimana dengan kami hyung? Kau tahu kan mereka suka sekali ribut?" ujar namjoon sambil melirik ke belakang. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah, yoongi-jungkook-hoseok yang berada di kursi tengah dan jin-taehyung-jimin yang berada di kursi belakang.

"Untuk masalah itu, kupercayakan padamu, seokjin dan yoongi saja!"

"Aish hyung"

"Wae? Kau ini leader kan? Kau biasa mengurus mereka sehari-hari di dorm!"

"Bukan begitu! Aku memang bisa mengurus mereka di dorm! Tapi ini di rumah hoseok hyung! jika mereka ribut lalu menghancurkan rumah hoseok bagaimana?"

"Haish kau ini terlalu berlebihan!" ujar manager hyung sambil kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya untuk mengemudi.

.

"Jja~ sudah sampai!" Seru manager hyung sambil menepikan mobilnya di depan rumah bercat cokelat muda bergaya minimalis yang di ketahui sebagai kediaman keluarga jung itu.

"Kau benar tidak ikut hyung?"

"Aniya! Namjoon-ah, ku percayakan mereka padamu saja!"

"Um" namjoon hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai balasannya. Jujur ia tak yakin jika membernya tidak akan tak membuat keributan disini. Walaupun jung ahjumma -umma hoseok- sendiri bilang padanya untuk menganggap rumah keluarga jung seperti dorm mereka sendiri -saat namjoon meneleponnya beberapa saat lalu, namun rasanya... err tetap saja tidak enak!

"Kalian masuklah! Hoseok-ah, kunci rumahnya kau yang pegang kan?" tanya manager hyung.

Hoseok mengangguk kecil. "Ne hyung"

"Arra, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Aku akan menjemput kalian besok sore! Annyeong~" Pamit manager hyung sambil melajukan mobilnya kembali.

"Ne annyeong hyung~" balas para member bangtan kompak.

"Nah, kajja kita masuk ke rumaku!" ujar hoseok semangat sambil berjalan menuju pintu masuk -yang di ikuti para member. Ia membuka kunci pintu tersebut dengan kunci cadangan yang selalu di bawanya.

"Ah akhirnya kita sampai juga! Hopie hyung, setelah masuk aku langsung beristirahat di kamarmu ya~" Jika nada bicaranya seperti ini, sudah di pastikan kalau jungkook kelelahan.

Hoseok menoleh, menatap sang golden maknae yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding samping pintu masuk.

"Memangnya apa yang tidak akan hyung lakukan untukmu kookie?" Sahut hoseok sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum malu lebih tepatnya. Walaupun terkadang menyebalkan seperti itu, tak bohong jika hoseok adalah hyung yang mendapat predikat 'special' untuk jungkook.

"Mulutmu manis sekali jung hoseok! Kau belajar membual seperti itu dari jimin hah?"

Hoseok menatap malas jin yang sedang berjalan masuk dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang keluarganya, -sama seperti member lainnya. "Hyung, kau tidak terimaan sekali sih?"

"Tentu tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan maknae polosku itu termakan bualan payah-mu itu!" Ujar jin sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala sofa.

"Aish kau itu ribut sekali hyung! Yang di bicarakan saja tidak mempedulikannya!" Ujar hoseok sambil melirik jungkook yang sibuk melepaskan jaket hitamnya.

Merasa di perhatikan, jungkook menoleh. "Um? Waeyo hopie hyung?" Maknae yang satu ini memang kelewat polos.

"Aniya~" J-hope tersenyum manis -yang sebenarnya terlihat menyebalkan untuk jin. "Keundae, kau bilang.. kau akan langsung istirahat di kamarku setelah masuk kan?"

"Ah iya hyung! Aku lupa~" Jungkook menepuk dahinya pelan sambil tersenyum lebar. Menggemaskan!

"Nah~ Kajja hyung antar ke kamar~" Ujar j-hope riang sambil mengambil tangan maknae polos itu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Jungkook-ah!"

Jungkook berhenti, lalu menoleh. "Waeyo hyung?"

"Ingatkan j-hope untuk hanya mengantarmu hingga pintu kamar dan tidak ikut masuk ke kamar bersamamu! Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjadi korban bocah mesum itu!"

"PPFFTTT" Taehyung, namjoon, jimin dan suga menahan tawa mereka saat mendengar kalimat datar namun 'bermakna' dari jin sekaligus melihat mimik muka hoseok yang seolah berkata apa-salahku-padamu-hyung itu.

Hoseok menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

'Sabar jung hoseok, kau harus sabar!'

Sementara jungkook terdiam polos, namun melihat beberapa hyungnya yang terlihat tersenyum -mungkin lebih tepatnya menahan tawa- mau tak mau ia juga tersenyun tipis. "Hyung?" Jungkook menarik baju j-hope pelan.

"Um, wae?" Gumam j-hope pelan.

"Jadi tidak ke kamarnya?" ujarnya pelan.

J-hope tersenyum samar, meratapi kepolosan namja di sampingnya itu. "Ne kajja!" Ujarnya sambil menarik pergelangan tangan jungkook dan membawanya pergi ke lantai atas -tempat kamarnya berada.

.

"Aku dengan taehyung!"

"Ani! Aku ingin dengan hoseok hyung!"

"Aku tidak mau dengan mu!"

"Lalu aku dengan siapa?"

"Aku dengan yoongi hyung!"

"Andwe! aku tak mau denganmu!"

"Yang jelas aku ingin sendiri!"

"Hyung kalau begitu aku dengan siapa?"

Seokjin menutup telinganya lalu mendesah frustasi. Ia sudah terjebak dengan 6 jiwa anak-anak yang berada di dalam tubuh namja muda bernama hoseok, jungkook, yoongi, taehyung, jimin dan namjoon di ruang tengah sejak satu jam lalu hanya untuk membicarakan masalah 'dengan siapa mereka tidur malam ini'.

"Yah! kalian semua bisa diam tidak?" Potong jin.

"Ani! hoseok hyung kau harus sekamar denganku!"

"Aish bocah aku tidak mau!"

"Yoongi hyung kau juga harus sekamar denganku!"

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah?"

"Jadi aku sekamar dengan siapa?"

"Denganku!"

"Ani! Hyung denganku!"

"Andwe!"

"Yoongi hyung ayolah!"

"Aniya!"

Jin menghela napasnya.

BRAKK

"BISA DIAM TIDAK?!"

Sontak semua member menutup mulut mereka dan menunduk takut saat mendengar seokjin berteriak dan memukul sebuah meja kayu di tengah mereka.

"Kita hanya menginap di sini selama satu hari!" Seru jin. "-dan lagi, kalian semua sudah bukan anak kecil! Teman sekamar bukanlah masalah yang harus di ributkan hingga seperti ini! Kita biasa bertukar kamar saat di dorm!" Lanjutnya panjang dengan suara tinggi.

Jin menghela napasnya lagi, mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Ia menatap dongsaengnya satu persatu. Mereka semua masih menundukan kepala mereka dan enggan berbicara. "Sudahlah, Hoseok, kau sekamar dengan jungkook di kamarmu! Yoongi, kau sekamar dengan jimin di kamar tamu dekat tangga! Namjoon, kau sekamar dengan taehyung di kamar tamu samping! Dan aku akan tidur di sofa tamu sendiri! arraso?"

"Keundae hyung-"

"Aku tidak menerima protes!" Tegas jin saat yoongi hendak berbicara.

Yoongi menundukan kepalanya lagi. "Arraso hyung~" Ujar semua member serempak.

"Sekarang kalian semua pergi ke kamar masing-masing!" lanjut jin.

"Ne hyung" jawab mereka sambil berjalan menuju kamar yang tadi di sebut jin.

Melihat para member yang mulai memasuki kamarnya masing-masing, Sokjin memejamkan matanya dalam. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar kemudian berdiri, melangkah menuju ruang tamu keluarga jung dan mendudukan dirinya di sebuah sofa yang cukup panjang.

Keluarga jung memang hanya mempunyai 2 kamar tamu, di dekat tangga dan di samping ruang tengah. Dan kenyataan itu lah yang membuat jin harus menginap di ruang tamu sendirian. Tidak mungkinkan ia dan member bangtan lainnya tidur dikamar anggota keluarga jung? Ya, kecuali kamar hoseok mungkin. Dan sebagai hyung yang tertua, ia harus mengalah untuk para membernya.

Jin mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di bawah kepala, menjadikannya sebagai bantal. Setelah merasa nyaman, ia memejamkan matanya. menunggu rasa kantuk untuk menyerangnya.

.

Pukul 01.45 am

"Namjoonie hyung, bangun~" Taehyung mengguncang pelan gundukan selimut putih berisi namjoon di sampingnya.

"..."

"Hyung~ bangunlah~"

"..."

Taehyung menghela napasnya. "Hyung, kau susah sekali untuk di bangunkan.." gumamnya pelan.

Ia merebahkan lagi tubuhnya di ranjang. Menatap langit-langit kamar tamu keluarga jung, Sambil memainkan jari tangannya. Bukannya malam ini ia tidak bisa tidur lagi, hanya saja tenggorokannya terasa kering, ia butuh minum. Dan rumah hoseok yang cukup besar dan gelap -karena semua lampu dimatikan itu menjadi hambatannya. Memang, ia tidak terlalu takut pada hal-hal yang berbau hantu. Namun jika saat ini ia harus keluar kamar sendirian, taehyung masih berpikir dua kali untuk itu.

"Namjoonie hyung~" Taehyung mengguncang tubuh namjoon lagi.

"..."

"Hyungie~"

"Eumh.. wae?" Balas namjoon pelan dengan suara serak.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga hyung! Antarkan aku ke dapur ne?"

"Mwo? Kau membangunkanku hanya untuk itu hah?" ujar namjoon sambil membuka mata sipitnya -menatap taehyung.

"Ne, aku takut keluar kamar sendirian" Gumam taehyung sambil membuka selimut yang melapisi tubuhnya. "Ayo antar aku hyung!"

"Ani! Aku masih ingin tidur! Kau pergi sendiri sana!" Namjoon menutupi kelapanya dengan bantal.

"Hyung aku takut~"

"Takut pada apa eh? Hantu?" tanya namjoon. "Ck, kupikir hantu-hantu itu yang akan takut padamu nanti!"

"Yah hyung!"

"Mwo?" ujar namjoon malas sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut kembali, mencoba tertidur lagi.

Taehyung menghela napasnya, namjoon yang sedang ingin tidur memang susah untuk di ganggu. Apa boleh buat, terpaksa ia harus keluar sendiri sekarang.

V beranjak turun dari ranjang. Berjalan menuju pintu kamar, lalu memutar kenopnya pelan.

Ceklek

Ia melangkah keluar kamar dengan pelan. mungkin lebih tepatnya mengendap-endap. Sedikit heran memang, mengapa ia melakukan hal itu. Entahlah, mungkin naluri 4Dnya?

Setiap melewati sebuah ruangan, hal pertama yang taehyung cari adalah saklar lampu. Ia berinisiatif untuk menyalakan semua lampu ruangan yang ia lewati.

Taehyung sedikit mempercepat langkahnya saat melewati kamar mandi keluarga jung yang terletak di dekat dapur. Pintu kamar mandi yang tidak di tutup itu menyebabkan taehyung dapat melihat cermin besar yang tergantung di sana. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan hal itu, hanya saja.. jika berkaitan dengan kata 'kamar mandi', 'cermin' dan 'malam', itu sedikit membuat bulu kuduk taehyung meremang. Ia teringat cerita eommanya saat ia masih kecil dulu. Ketika tengah malam, eommanya sedang bercermin di kamar mandi, lalu bayangan yang ada di cermin bukanlah bayangan eommanya, melainkan bayangan sesosok yeoja berbaju putih dengan darah yang melumuri hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Hih, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat taehyung ngeri! V memang tidak terlalu takut pada hal-hal semacam itu. Tapi, ia sedang sendirian sekarang. Memikirkan hal-hal mistis di saat seperti ini tentu saja membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Walaupun taehyung sendiri masih kurang yakin dengan kebenaran cerita eommanya tentang hal seperti itu dulu.

Ketika sampai di dapur, taehyung langsung menyalakan lampu ruangan tersebut. Ia mengambil sebuah gelas di lemari dapur keluarga jung lalu mengisinya dengan air di dispenser, dan meminumnya perlahan sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Takut-takut kalau ada sosok lain yang mengikutinya.

Setelah selesai ia membawa gelas yang tadi ia gunakan ke westafle, mencucinya hingga bersih lalu mengelapnya dengan kain yang tergantung di sebelah lemari dapur dan menaruh gelasnya kembali.

"Selesai! Nah, sekarang yang harus aku lakukan adalah-"

Ctek

'Gelap?'

Grep

"KYAAAA!"

.

.

TBC.

Hai hai hai~ author comeback –setelah sekian lamanya ilang bagai ditelan bumi /lebay-_-/ membawa chap baru dari ff taejin kita tercintaaahh.. btw ini ff masih ada yg nungguin kan yah? /krik krik-_-/ oke, pertama author minta maaf udah buat kalian nunggu ff ini lamaaaa bgt, salahkanlah tugas sekolah yang menumpuk kemudian di susul dengan UAS yang telah menyita banyak waktu berharga dari author tercinta ini/? Makasih jg buat yang udah baca dan review ff ini, sumpah ga nyangka bgt bakal ada yg ngeriviews haha.. Fanfic ini author buat dengan seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya /berasa proklamasi nihye/ jadi maaf bgt kalo readersnim ga suka sm alur ceritanya..

Dan ini balasan review readersnim di chap kemarin:

N-Yera48: wkwk bener banget tuh, author sengaja melindungi tae dari kemesuman seorang jin-_- makasih ya buat sarannya~ sangat membantu sekali.. review lagi yaaa

Phylindan: hehe makasih masukannya ya kak^^ jin menderita? wkwk iya deh~ ditunggu review selanjutnya yaa

taetaehyong: wah makasih makasih^^ iya gatau tuh namjoon bisanya ngeganggu terus wkwk

qyraaa: Haha ini udah lanjut kok^^

yunacho90: Author jg suka sm couple ini^^ makasih, ini udah lanjut yaa~

Tea for Two Person: wkwk ketawa-ketawa sendiri? Haha bagus deh._. iya ini udah lanjut nih, ga bakal author delet kok..

Rei: Kyaaa makasih^^ ini udah lanjut yaa..

Nxjungie: wkwk seneng banget ye kayaknya kalo si jin menderita-_- adegan vhope di kamar? Mikir apa hayoo XD ini udah next chap yapss

park minggi: Penasaran ya? Wkwk ini udah lanjut kok^^

belaaa: Haha V sama jin emg cocok! Okee, ini udah lanjut yaa

exonyeondan: wkwk mereka otp fav author juga tuh.. sampe 'situ' ya? Duh liat nanti aja yaa, authornya masih polos nih._. banyakin 'gitu'apanya yaa._. /sok polos/ hopekook cium-cium ya, kasian ah kookie kan masih polos._.

firelight92: Wkwk makasih yaa, iya ini udah apdet kok

Lee Shikuni: Jin sih emg gregetin/? Ini udah next yaa

Jisaid: Okee, ini udah lanjut yaaaa

Author terhura/? Waktu liat kotak review ff ini, ternyata cukup banyak orang yang menghargai karya author ini TT TT Buat yang udah follow/fav cerita ini, makasih bangettt kalian udah buat author semangat lanjutin cerita ini.. semakin banyak review, fav, ataupun follow-nya semakin cepat author update mwehehe..

Sekarang, mari kita saling menghargai..

Mind to give your review?


End file.
